Rindiendome al amor
by jpas9304
Summary: Lucy nuestra querida maga estelar, ha pasado por un momento doloroso decide dejar el gremio, por que razones? descubrelo pasa a leer xD Nuevas amistades, nuevo amor, viejo amor, de todo un poco xD Pareja: Sorpresa xD
1. Chapter 1

**Juegos de amor**

Después de haber ganado los juegos mágicos, **Lucy **por fin se decidió a confesarle los sentimientos a **Natsu.**

****Era un buen día, Lucy se levantó más animada de lo normal se puso su mejor ropa: Un vestido celeste, **Cáncer **se encargó de su peinado recogiendo su cabello y dejando unos leves mechones.

. .full.

**Ahhhh **suspiro la chica de cabellos rubios

**Te ves bien-ebi **dijo cáncer

******Sería un tonto si te rechaza, mi Lucy. **Dijo apareciendo de la nada Loki

******Muchas**** gracias** **Loki ^_^ **dijo la blonde

******Flash Back**

**Natsu... **dijo la rubia a su amigo pelirosa

**Ehhh?** **Que pasa luce **dijo el pelirosado.

**Me preguntaba si mañana, podríamos ir a comer algo **dijo la maga

**Claro, por supuesto Lucy. **Sonrió el mago de fuego

**Está bien ****Natsu, nos vemos a las 5:00 pm en el parque. **Suspiro

**Fin Flash Back**

**Ahhhh son las 4:45 se me hace tarde. **Gritaba mientras buscaba sus zapatos y salía corriendo.

**Suerte! **Dijo animando el león ****_Mi Lucy…_ suspiro

**Natsu, disculpa me agarro la tarde, llevas mucho tiempo esperando **decía algo agitada la rubia

**No, Luce, nos vamos? **Mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia

**Está bien **dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosada

En el transcurso de la cita, fueron a comer, Natsu se comió el fuego de la barbacoa (¬¬) típico de Natsu xD, Ya entrada la noche y llegando al lago donde Natsu y happy suelen pescar.

**Gracias Natsu! fue una estupenda noche **agradeció la maga de estelar

**Yo me divertí Luce **_sonrojado_**, no tienes por qué agradecer. **Finalizo el joven

**Natsu... **este... **hay algo que debo decirte **decía algo insegura la rubia.

**Dime Luce***sonrojado*

**Natsu a ti gusta alguien? **Pregunto casi gritando la rubia

**Claro que ****si, Luce. **Dijo alegremente el muchacho

Dios... no puede ser... **Perdona la interrogación pero quién es? **Pregunto la joven maga

*con un leve sonrojo* **NO te lo puedo decir **decía sonriendo pícaramente.

*Sonrojada* Me tengo que armar de valor, al menos tengo que decirle lo que yo siento. **Natsu... Yo te amooooo! **Dijo la rubia. Buen más bien lo grito

**Yo también mi Luce. **Se acercó a la joven maga y le pregunto** Quieres ser mi novia?**

Nani? **Por supuesto Natsu **dijo emocionadamente la rubia.

Pasaron los meses y Lucy era feliz con Natsu, pero algo estaba por ocurrir.

**Lu-chan podrías ayudarme hoy con algo **decía una maga peli azul

**Por supuesto Levy-chan, si no te importa Natsu **decía la rubia a su novio.

**Claro que no bonita **dijo abrazando a su novia y depositándole un tierno beso.

*Sonrojada le susurra al oído que lo ama* **Levy claro que puedo **

**Arigato! Lu-chan sin ti no podría hacerlo **decía emocionada la pequeña maga (eh que no soy pequeña soy de estatura compacta ¬3¬)

**Es un placer Levy-chan **dijo emocionada su amiga.

Bueno ya que salí temprano creo que jejeje visitare a Natsu de sorpresa **Buenas noches Levy! **Se despidió de su peliazul amiga y partió rumbo a la casa de su amado

**Buenas noches lu-chan! **Se despidió la Mcgarden.

Jejejejeje ahora si sorprendo a Natsu jajaja *Saco un espejo de su cartera* Me miro bien jejeje creo que me escabullire por su ventana muajajaja

**Está muy oscuro la sala! **voy a tratar de no hacer ruido, Lucy se quita los zapatos y va camino al cuarto de Natsu, silenciosamente abre la puerta del cuarto. En eso se lleva una sorpresa

Nat...su... sus ojos no podrían creer lo que estabas viendo, su amado Natsu estaba en la cama con su amiga Lissana, salió lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzo con tropezar con el mueble, lo cual la pareja se alarmo:

**Q****ue fue eso? un ladrón **pregunto nerviosamente la menor de los Strauss.

**Lo más probable que sea Happy, no te preocupes el no sube a mi habitación. **Dijo el joven Dragneel.

Lucy sale corriendo con rumbo desconocido, solo quería borrar aquella imagen de su mente, cuando de pronto se miró cerca de Fairy Hills entro de prisa buscando a su amiga Levy:

**Levy-chan ¿Estás ahí? ábreme por favor **la rubia no podía dejar de llorar

**Lu-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? porque llorar así **preguntaba nerviosamente la peliazul.

Erza, Wendy, juvia que salen de su habitación al escuchar a Lucy llorar

**Levy, el me mintió... No me ama **decía susurrando la blonde.

**¿Natsu? **Pregunto confundida mente.

**Sí, Levy fui a su casa para sorprenderlo, me cole por su ventana y al llegar a su habitación lo encontré en su cama con otra.**

**La reconociste, Lu-chan **pregunto la maga de escritura.

**No, Levy-chan** perdóname por mentirte Levy pero no quiero causar un problema en el gremio

Las chicas trataban de consolar a Lucy, mientras en la habitación de un dragón

**Creo que deberíamos parar esto, Natsu tarde o temprano se dará cuenta Lucy. **Decía enojadamente la joven albina

**Calma, calma Lissana, ella es una rubia tonta no se dará cuenta. **Decía despreocupadamente el Dragneel.

**No quiero herir a Lucy, dime Natsu ¿qué sientes tú por mí? **Pregunto sin rodeo.

**Tú más que nadie sabes Lissana que lo que tenemos es una atracción nada más, me gusta hacerlo contigo, nada más. **Decía aburridamente.

**Y por Lucy ¿Qué sientes? **_Natsu yo creo que me he enamorado de ti_ pensaba la albina.

**De esa rubia, jajaja simplemente ando con ella porque tiene un cuerpazo, lo malo es que todavía no me da lo que yo quiero. **Baaah rubia tonta decía.

**Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con ella? **Pregunto enojadamente.

**Ya te lo dije por su cuerpo, espero algún día hacerlo mío, así como te hago mía. **Suspiro

**** **Para Natsu, creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Esto se termina******

en esos momento el dragón le da un beso que la imposibilita ante cualquier cosa, volviendo a caer presas de brazos.

**¿****Qué decías Lissana? no te gusta estar contigo, que te haga mía. **Decía con una voz ronca.

**Me gustaría que al menos terminaras con Lucy, no quiero ser la otra. **Decía tristemente.

**Ok, Lissana espera que la haga mía y la dejo. **_Jajaja tonta, ni en sueño dejare a Lucy _

Lissana solo da un leve suspiro, mientras cae presa del indomable dragón.

**Ya había amanecido Lucy al no poder dormir, salió inmediatamente donde el maestro a pedirle algo.**

**Maestro, tengo algo que decirle **en la mirada de la rubia solo se notaba tristeza, pero sus palabras notaban temor.

**Si claro dime Lucy **mientras no dejaba de ver unos papeles para una misión *suspiro*

**Maestro quiero dejar Fairy Tail.**

******¿****A qué se debe eso? **Pregunto Makarov.

****Mientras Lucy le contaba lo sucedido, Makarov pensaba una y otra vez.

**Sabes no tienes que dejar el gremio, te pareces si te vas a esta misión, casualmente me acaba de llegar ayer, pero para esa misión quieren al menos un miembro por cada gremio, si tú vas podes olvidarte de lo que ha pasado**

**En serio maestro, me parece perfecto y ¿cuándo parto? **Pregunto la rubia casi ilusionada.

**En estos momentos, si quieres debes abordar el tren rumbo a Kioto, ahí te estarán esperando **dijo el pequeño maestro.

**Gracias maestro, prometo no defraudarlo **se despidió del maestro, llevando consigo la hoja de la misión.

******Te extrañare, después de todos ustedes son como hijos para mí, cuídate Lucy y no olvides escribir una carta semanalmente. **Le dijo a la rubia antes de que cruzara la puerta de su oficina.

******Por supuesto, maestro si me disculpa me voy a empacar, maestro una última cosa, comente estos por lo menos un día después de mi partida. **Dijo esto y salió de la oficina

**Claro! Que sí Lucy, **dijo Makarov-sama.

Una linda rubia salía emocionado rumbo a su casa para alistar maleta, mientras en el camino se encontró con mirajane

**Are, are Lucy ¿cómo estás? Tan temprano en el gremio**

**Bien mira-chan, es que me quede donde Levy y pues me acorde que había dejado mi libro anoche, **aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada iba al menos fingir sonrisa para que nadie lo notara. **Nos vemos mira tengo que ir a ordenar unos papeles. **Se despidió.

**Puerta de la doncella ábrete **dio invocando a su amiga.

**Me castigara, princesa? **

**No, virgo vamos ayúdame a empacar. **Decía suspirando la joven maga, por que a su amiga le gustaba tanto el masoquismo o_O

**¿****A dónde vamos mi Lucy? **Dijo apareciendo en frente de la maga estelar.

**Lejos de magnolia, a Kioto. **Dijo toscamente la Heartfilia.

**¿****Por qué tan lejos?** Pregunto el pelinaranja.

**Luego te cuento, ayúdame si **dijo suspirante la blonde.

**Claro mi Lucy, yo siempre estaré contigo. **Dijo esto y procedió a ayudar a su fiel ama-amiga.


	2. Lejos del gremio

Lejos del gremio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes les pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso sin fines lucrativos  
Espero les guste.

Este fanfic lo tengo subido en el mismo seudónimo.

Procedemos

**Rumbo a Kioto**

Lucy iba lo más pensativa en el tren no podía evitar llorar, su corazón había sido roto en miles de pedazos, el amor de su vida la engañaba, en eso suena la radio y la rubia empieza a llorar cada vez más por la canción

**El me mintió**

**Él me dijo que amaba**

**Y no era verdad**

**El me mintió**

**No me amaba**

**Nunca me amo**

**El dejo que lo adorara**

**El me mintió  
el me mintió  
era un juego y nada más  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintió**

Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada  
quisiera morirme  
mentiras todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía 

Llegando a la estación de Kioto la rubia sale con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en eso divisa un cartel que decía Fairy Tail.

**Soy Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail **–dijo la rubia-

**Enseñeme su emblema –**le dijo el chofer**-**

La rubia mostro su emblema que tenía en su mano derecha.

**Ok señorita lucy sígame –**le dijo**-**

Lucy aborda un carruaje con rumbo a una mansión.

**Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail**

**¿Lu-chan donde estará? No la he visto en todo el día –**decía una pelo azulado**-  
Me imagino que todavía debe seguir muy mal, probablemente este en su casa-**dijo una pelirosa**-**

**Eh? Que paso con lucy? –**pregunto un pelinegro**-**

**¡Mocosos! Presten atención tengo una noticia que informarle –**decía el maestro**-**

**Lucy se ha ido a una misión, la misión tiene una duración de 5 años.**

**¿Qué? –**no salía de su asombro un pelinegro**-**

**Lu-chan como es posible que no nos haya dicho-**sollozaba una peliazulado**-**

**Probablemente fue por lo de anoche –**exclamo una peliroja**-**

**¿Qué paso anoche?-**preguntaba un pelinegro**-**

**Que te lo diga ese idiota que viene entrando-**la peliroja voltio la mirada a un pelirosa**-**

**Buenos diiiias gremio!-**Decía con un entusiasmo un pelirosa**-**

**Natsu, tienes mucho que explicar –**decía gray**-**

**EH? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todos tan desanimados? Y ¿Lucy?-**decía un pelirosa-

**Lu-chan, nos dejo por tu maldita culpa! –**reclamaba una enojada peliazulada**-**

**¿Yo?, no hice nada levy, no levantes falsas mentiras! –**decía un muy enojado natsu**-**

**¿Qué le hizo esta cabeza de flama a lucy? –**decía un alterado gray**-**

**Este maldito, pedazo de basura engaño a lucy –**decía una peliroja mientras se re-equipaba para apuntarle alrededor de 10 espadas al cuello del pelirosa**-**

**¿Qué? Tu maldito natsu, como te atreviste hacerle eso a lucy –**reclamaba ya un alterado gray**-**

**Tskk… así que se fue esa rubia tonta –**decía para sí mismo el pelirosa**-**

Una sonrojada albina que estaba atenta de la conversación, huyo silenciosamente de ahí.

**Ha! No tengo culpa que Lucy no me halla complacido, por eso lo busque en otro lado.-**decía un pelirosa**-**

**Tu maldito, estas violando el código de los dragones –**decía furiosamente gajeel**-**

**No, yo no he elegido a nadie como pareja aun, además eso de tener a una pareja para siempre no es lo mio –**decía un pelirosa**-**

**Maldito, espero que lucy se encuentre a alguien mejor ahí, te arrepentiras Natsu Dragneel por hacerle eso-**decía laxus furioso**-**

Maldito natsu tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos, si todos sabemos que a la que amas es lucy si no, no tuvieras tus malditos lazos, natsu madura antes que sea tarde! –decía a si mismo laxus-

**Ya mocosos! Cálmense no quiero que haya derramamiento de sangre!, Natsu espero que no te arrepientes, ya sabes el dicho uno "No sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"-**recalcaba el maestro**-**

**Ya, basta de sus sermones, si lo quisiera me fuera ido a una iglesia-**decía un desinteresado pelirosa**-**

**Natsu!, como pudiste lucy, lucy se ha ido por tu culpa-**sollozaba un gatito azul**-**

**¿Tu también me vas a reclamar?–**decía natsu**-**

**Natsu eres un idiota –**decia mientras emprendía vuelo un infeliz gato azul**-**

**Ya, ya mejor me voy a una misión para cuando vuelva espera se les haya pasado –**decía natsu**-**

**Maldición natsu! Tu ya no formas parte de este equipo –**recalcaba erza, mientras gray la apoyaba**-**

**Como si me importara –**decía un despreocupante peli rosa**-**

**Señorita, señorita despierte –**decia una muchacha de tez blanca y ojos azules**-**

**Eh! Ya llegamos –**decía una chica de tez blanca**-**

**Si, señorita acompáñeme a su habitación-**decía la muchacha**-**

Lucy no podía dejar de admirar ese enorme edificio era tan grande como la mansión Heartfilia

**Señorita este es su cuarto acomode sus cosas luego, baje a la sala ahí la estarán esperando los otros miembro –**decía una mucama **–**

**Guao, Que enorme, primero me doy un baño, me cambio de ropa y bajo –**decía la rubia**-**

La rubia se baño y se puso un vestido bastante fresco, porque hacía mucho calor y luego procedio a bajar a la sala, vio que habían 6 muchachos ahí, cuando estaba por saludarlo…

**Bienvenidos sean magos de fiore! Seré breve el motivo de esta misión es que ustedes nos ayuden a exterminar gremios oscuros, pero no cualquier gremio oscuro estos solo pueden ser visto durante la noche, no sabemos que planes tienen por eso pensamos en reclutar a un miembro por cada gremio para no levantar sospechas, espero disfruten de la comida, descanses hoy mañana dare los detalles.-**diciendo esto se retiro un señor de edad avanzada**-**

**Bueno, como pasaremos tiempo aquí, propongo conocernos mejor y empezar por decir como se llaman y de que gremios son, empiezo yo. Soy Lyon Bastia y pertenezco al gremio de Lamia Scale.-**dijo un muchacho de tez blanca y pelo blanco**-**

**Soy Sting Eucliffe de Saberthoot**

**Soy Rogue Chaney de Quatro Cerverus**

**Soy Miliana de Mermaid Heels.**

**Soy Lucy Heathfilia de Fairy Tail**

**Soy Hibiki Late de Blue Pegasus.**

Mientras todos se conocían unas miradas cruzaron, eran Sting y Lucy

**Hola Rubiecita! Tu eres la chica de natsu verdad? –**decía un rubio de ojos azules**-**

**Yo no soy de nadie –**gruñia una rubia**-**

**Jajaja, rubiecita, no lo creo… **decía un no amigable sting

**Ya basta Sting, no quiero hablar de el… -**decía con una quebrada voz**-**

**Que te ha pasado rubiecita, ven vamos acompáñame afuera-**decía mientras llevaba a la rubia al jardín**-**

**No tengo por que decirte nada de mi vida a un completo extraño –**refunfuñaba la rubia**-**

**No somos extraños rubiecita, somos de ahora en adelante miembro de un equipo-**decía un orgulloso rubio**-**

La rubia había estado intranquila todo el día no era para menos de un día para otro descubrió que su novio la engañaba, dejo el gremio y ahora estaba parada ahí con un orgullo chico rubio.

**Lo siento, Sting no te puedo decir nada –**decía cabizbaja la rubia**-**

**Ok, rubiecita cuando estes dispuesta a contarme me levantas-**decía un orgulloso a punto de dormirse**-**

**Ash! Te pensas quedarte dormido aquí –**decía la hermosa rubia**-**

**Y porque no? Hoy no dieron el día libre, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera :P **en eso siente como una agua salada brota de aquel bello rostro.

**Si, no te cuento esto Sting creo que exploto –**decía la rubia**-**

Sting se levanta y abraza a la rubia tratando de decirle que no le presionara.

**No, tienes por que contármelo si no quieres –**decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la hermosa rubia**-**

_Comenten si les gusto, cualquier comentario es bien recibido XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Hiro Mashima

Este fanfic lo tengo subido en la pagina por si las dudas, esta bajo el mismo seudónimo

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ .gremio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maldición!**Refunfuño un pelirosa, **happy vamos a esta misión**

**Aye!**Gritaba happy **Natsu cree que lucy nos olvide**decía tristemente el felino

**No lo creo happy, no tartara en volver a gremio y pedirnos perdón ya veras**exclama el pelirosa

**Ojala sea así natsu, la extraño, aunque tu deberías de pedirles disculpa a ella**reclamaba happy

**Yo porque? Si no hice nada malo**gritaba

**En verdad natsu? No engañaste a lucy**decía entre sollozos

**Claro que no, anda que tenemos que tomar un tren rumbo a Hargeon**decía en voz baja un atemorizado pelirosa

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+En kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hasta que despierta rubita**decía un adormilado rubio

**Eh! Que paso como llegue aquí**decía exaltada la rubia

FlashBack

**Ash! Te pensas quedarte dormido aquí –**decía la hermosa rubia**-**

**Y porque no? Hoy no dieron el día libre, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera :P **en eso siente como una agua salada brota de aquel bello rostro.

**Si, no te cuento esto Sting creo que exploto –**decía la rubia**-**

Sting se levanta y abraza a la rubia tratando de decirle que no le presionara.

**No, tienes por que contármelo si no quieres –**decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la hermosa rubia**-**

La rubia no paraba de llorar en los brazos de sting, este a su vez estaba impotente antes las lagrimas de la rubia

**Eh, sting porque haces llorar a una mujer**reclamaba un pelinegro

**Rogue, ayuda!**Suplicaba el rubio **no se que le pasa de pronto se echo a llorar y no he podido detener las lagrimas**

**Mmmm, lucy es tu nombre verdad**preguntataba el pelinegro

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, la rubia esta en su mundo llorando y con la

Mirada perdida.

**Esto va a hacer difícil**exclamaba el pelinegro **vamos llevémosla a su habitación**

**Para que descanse, en la mañana talvez nos cuente con más calma.**

**Comprendo, es lo mejor**decía sting

Fin flashback

**Eso explica porque rogué-kun esta en mi habitación**decía sonrojada

**Buenos días lucy-san**decía lector

**Tu eres un exceed al igual que happy verdad**preguntaba

**Exceed? No se que sea eso, pero mi nombre es lector un gusto en conocerla lucy, soy compañero del gran sting**decía entusiasmado el felino

**Buenos días lulu**decía con los ojos adormecido

**Lulu? Hay otro exceed**gritaba

**Soy frosh soy la compañera de rogué-kun, y lulu es más fácil de recordar**se presentaba el otro felino

**Mucho gusto lector y frosh, me puede decir lucy**decía mientra una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro

**Buenos días lucy, lamento habernos quedado en su cuarto pero era para asegurarno que estuviera bien**bosteza un pelinegro

**Bueno días rogué**expresaba alegremente **ahh tengo hambre busquemos que desayunar**

**Siento que me están olvidando**reclamaba el rubio

**Bueno días sting**saludaban al rubio, ambos magos

**Bajemos que se nos esta haciendo tarde**reclamaba el rubio

**Gracias sting y rogué por su ayuda**decía la rubia mientras se despedia de ellos, puesto que ella tenia que alistarse antes de bajar a desayunar

**No te dilates rubia, que te podes quedar sin comer**gritaba a lo lejos un rubio

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .baño~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu… por que no sales de mis pensamientos, parece que esto será algo difícil a pesar de tu traición no puedo olvidarte.

**Vamos tu eres Lucy Heartfilia tu puedes salir adelante por eso aceptaste esta misión, deja de llorar y se fuerte**se decía para sí misma

Se alisto se puso su típica ropa una camiza celeste, su falda de pliegos azul y sus botas café, se recogio el pelo en una cola y se dispuso a ir a desayunar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En el gremio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todo estaba callado, desde que lucy se fue el gremio se volvió un lugar deprimente, natsu se había alejado de todos ya que la mayoría le tenia rencor por ser el culpable de que lucy se marchara, lissana seguía igual que siempre viendo a escondida a natsu.

**Escuchen mocosos, se que les duele que su amiga ya no este, pero no se preocupen ella es una maga de Fairy Tail y se que la veremos pronto ya verán que estos 5 años pasan volando**gritaba el maestro para levantarle el ánimo a sus hijos

**Bien gray, Wendy, Juvia vamos a una misión, si lucy puede nosotros también**recalcaba una peliroja

**Aye!**Respondieron los implicados

En eso las puertas se abren y dejan ver un pelirosa, cabizbaja, su ánimo había bajado a pesar de que lo dejo lucy, los demás del miembro casi no le hablaban

**Ya llegue mira-san, la misión fue un éxito**decía mientras se dirijia con la albina para dejar los detalles de su misión exitosa.

**Nos vamos happy, tenemos mucho que hacer**hablaba al felino

**Te alcanzo luego natsu, ahora voy a ir a ver charle** decía mientras se alejaba volando a la mesa de la gatita

**No te dilates**exclamo el pelirosa

**Erza-san no crees que deberíamos perdonarlo, talvez cometio un error pero para eso están los amigos no?**Decía la dragonslayer

**Tienes razón, pero creo que todavía no lo puedo perdonar, solo el tiempo se encargara de eso**exclamaba la peliroja, mientras los demás asentia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la casa de natsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Natsu, no deberíamos ya de dejar de vernos a escondida, ya lucy se fue no le veo el motivo a porque escondernos**reclamaba una albina

**Lissana, las cosas en el gremio no andan bien y lo sabes, es mejor esperar a que se calmen**decía el peli rosa

No sé por qué me siento tan vació, desde que Lucy se fue me cuesta sonreír, la extraño a pesar de que le hice daño y sé que me odia en este momento pero no me gusto que pasaran así las cosas

**Por qué tan pensativo Natsu?**Preguntaba la albina **no me digas que extraña a Lucy**sonreía pícaramente

**No digas tonterías Lissana, sabes que yo no siento nada por esa rubia tonta**

Comenten si les gusto.


	4. La historia de los amantes

La historia de los amantes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Escúchenme con atención magos **gritaba el encargado de la misión **daré los detalles de la misión**

**Primero se dividirán en 2 grupos de 3, al gremio que pretendemos atacar es el "deamon card"** **con lo poco que hemos averiguado en el consejo es que ellos están desarrollando una magia con ayuda del libro de zeref, en el día es difícil de hallarlo no entendemos la razón aun, hasta donde sabemos hay 8 gremios disperso por toda Fiore, hasta donde sabemos solo tenemos 2 ubicación de ellos uno es hargeon y otro en acalypha por el momento deben partir para derrotarlo a ver si obtienen información relevante, les deseo suerte y que vuelva con bien. **Terminaba de decir

**Bueno como nos dividiremos entonces **decía un peliblanco

**Lucy, Rogue les parece formar el primer equipo **decía a gritos el blonde

**En serio sting yo no soy tan fuerte solo les puedo traer problema **decía cabizbaja la rubia

**No tienes por qué preocuparte Lucy igual te ayudaremos **decía el pelinegro

**Bueno parece que ya se decidieron los grupos, ahora solo falta decidirnos donde ir** decía la gatuna

**Nosotros iremos a Hargeon y ustedes a Acalypha **decían el peliblanco

**Ayer! **exclamaba la blonde parece que juntarse con happy tenía sus consecuencia, ya que todos la quedaron viendo extrañado pero después respondieron con un **AYE!**

**Los equipos quedaron conformados así:**

Primer grupo: **Lucy Heartfilia, Rogué Cheney y Sting Eucliffe**

Segundo grupo:** Lyon Bastia, Miliana, Hibiki Late **

Terminada la mañana se dispusieron a entrenar un rato para después partir rumbo a su destino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**En el ****gremio**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se miraba entrar a happy con una cara confundida, triste, perdida pues todavía no creía lo que había visto

**Flashback**

**Charle me despido tengo que ir a buscar a Natsu **decía alegre el minino

**Adiós **respondieron al unísono charle y Wendy

Iba volando como de costumbre a su casa, cuando lo busco en la sala no lo encontró, el rara vez subía a su cuarto por motivos de privacidad, pero esta vez sería la excepción ya que miraba a su amigo muy triste se animó y decidió ir a buscarlo a la habitación, cuando estaba por gritar alegremente el nombre de su amigo una escena que jamás pensó ver a Natsu con Lissana en la cama haciendo cosas pervertida, en ese momento se le vino a la mente que **Lissana **era la culpable de que **Lucy **se halla marchado había descubierto la infidelidad de su amigo y nada más que con su amiga. Happy emprendió vuelo al gremio

**Fin flashback**

**Happy, no eras que te ibas con Natsu? **Pregunto una peli azul

Pero el pequeño felino no reacciona su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no.

La pequeña Wendy miro al felino y supo que algo malo le había ocurrido solo se dignó a abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara que para eso estaban los amigos.

_Happy no podía creer que su mejor amigo le mentiría, ya que el mismo le había dicho que no había engañado a Lucy pero lo que él vio le demostró lo contrario _volviendo en si happy pregunta a la pequeña **Nee… Wendy puedo pasar con ustedes esta noche por favor prometo no incomodarlas **a lo que la pequeña asintió.

En el gremio la aptitud de happy no se pasó por desapercibido, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . .Natsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lissana vístete que no debe de tardar happy es mejor que no te encuentre aquí **decía el pelirosa mientras se termina de vestir.

**Natsu, hasta cuando Natsu hasta cuando **refunfuñaba la albina

Natsu le da un ligero beso en los labios

**Hasta que sea conveniente **respondió el chico

**Bueno Natsu, ya me voy que descanses **se despedía la albina

En la mente de Natsu no paraba de rondar la imagen de la rubia sonriendo, llorando, haciendo pucheros, en fin Natsu no sabía porque pero extrañaba a esa rubia, después de todo el decidió ser su novio pero porque la engañaba así.

**Flashback**

Todo era feliz, él había aceptado los sentimientos de la rubia, ya que el sentimiento era mutuo no podía negar que la quería después de todo lo que había pasado con ella,_ él iba absorto en sus pensamiento cuando de repente llega a un lago_

**Lissana que haces aquí **?preguntaba el pelirosa

**Nada Natsu, solo recordaba los viejos momentos que pasábamos juntos de niños te acuerdas **sonreía la albina

**Como olvidarlo lis **decía el pelirosa

Esa tarde fue de solo recuerdo mientras miraban el sol perderse

**Bueno será mejor que me vaya Natsu ya es tarde **decía la albina

**Nee, Lissana te gustaría acompañarme a cenar es que happy se quedó con charle y Lucy esta con Levy **preguntaba el inquieto pelirosa

**Con mucho gusto Natsu **afirmaba la albina

En el camino a la casa iba un silencio enorme

**Ya casi llegamos **decía el pelirosa

**Si **respondía secamente la albina

**Nee… Natsu sabes cocinar? **Preguntaba

**Claro Lucy me ha enseñado a hacer algunos platillos **respondía orgullosamente el pelirosa

**Has cambiado Natsu, me alegra que seas feliz **le decía la albina

**Bueno siéntate, mientras preparo la cena **le decía

Natsu estaba haciendo algo sencillo arroz y pescado frito, luego de terminar llamo a Lissana para que se sentaran a comer mientras le servía la comida y según el jugo de uva lo que no noto era que el jugo de uva era vino.

Poco a pocos ambos amigos se emborracharon de trago en trago con el dichoso jugo.

**Nee… Natsu no me siento bien toda mi cabeza da vuelta hip **susurraba la albina

**Sera mejor que te lleve a tu cada hip **decía el pelirosa

**No creo que a mira-Nee le agrade hip verme en este estado hip **decía la albina

**Ven entonces te duermes en mi cama **le susurraba al odio a la albina que no pudo evitar ponerse roja

**Si Lucy o happy viene no malinterpretaran la situación **decía la peliblanca

**Pervertida **decía entre carcajadas **Tu dormirás en mi cama yo en el sofá **decía el pelirosa

Al proceder a llevar a la albina a su cama ya que esta no podía mantenerse en pie, por su estado, Natsu choco con la esquina de su cama tirando a la albina a la cama y el encima de ella, sus labios quedaron tan cerca que ambos se sonrojaron, la albina que no podía evitarlo en ese momento beso los labios de Natsu, que al principio se quedó confundido pero luego respondía dejándose llevar por el momento mientras que el beso se volvía más apasionado hasta que la ropas sobraban ambos se entregaron en esa noche a un ambiente de pasión, cayendo dormido luego de haber realizado el acto de pasión

_En la mañana_

**Nee… Natsu no puedo creer lo que hicimos, **decía la albina **Lucy, Lucy nos odiara si se entera**

**No nos puede odiar si no se entera **decía el pelirosa mientras le guiñaba el ojo

**Natsu, creo que debemos alejarnos esto no debe saberlo nadie **afirmaba la albina pues sabía que esto era una dura tracción a su amiga rubia

**No lo creo liss, sabes me gusto esto, me gusto sentir tu cuerpo con el mío, tus besos todo de ti **le decía el pelirosa a la albina

**Natsu no es correcto **mientras sus labios fueron atrapados por el pelirosa,

Comenzando así la historia de los amantes

**Fin flash back**

**Me siento un idiota, Lucy lo lamento **me deje llevar por tener sexo con ella._, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. _Susurraba el peli rosa


	5. La verdad sale a la luz

La verdad sale a la luz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaban en la estación para tomar un tren rumbo a acalypha, el grupo de amigos y dos exceed.

**Etto… Rogue, Sting ya que ustedes son dragón Slayer también se marean en el tren **pregunto la rubia

Ambos tragaron grueso y solo asintieron

**Esto será un largo viaje **suspiro la rubia

En el tren iba Sting dormido pues así era la única forma de que el mareo no fuera tan fuerte, rogué extrañamente iba viendo por una ventana

**Etto… Rogue porque tú no te mareas como Sting **pregunto la blonde

**Estoy igual que Sting pero yo lo se manejar mucho mejor **respondió

**Bueno me alegra así al menos tendré alguien con quien platicar **dijo volteando a ver a dos exceed profundamente dormido

**Rogue por que decidiste unirte a Quatro cerverus**? Pregunto

**Bueno es complicado Lucy **dijo **Después de que Skiadrum muriera comencé a viajar, pues ya que no tenía a nadie, de repente un día llegue a un lago ahí extrañamente mire que había un huevo, tenía hambre así que pensé en comérmelo **sonrió **cuando estaba a punto de acercarme se quebró dejando salir a frosh, mis ojos no creían lo que veía un gato que volaba, difícil de creer no **suspiro **después nos hicimos grandes amigos, un día llegamos a un pueblo mire ahí a una persona que me llamo la atención era un dragón Slayer igual que yo, lo admiraba demasiado es más pensaba que de grande me uniría a su gremio, pero todo cambio su gremio ataco a otro, luego él se unió al gremio enemigo, me decepcione de él, luego me entere que el junto con su gremio habían desaparecido, entonces opte por unirme a un gremio cercano necesitaba dinero para poder sobrevivir así que me decidí unir al primer gremio que mirara y pues fue Quatro Cerverus, no me arrepiento pues a pesar de que todos son hombres es un gremio sincero, pero no creo que este todavía en el gremio correcto. **Finalizo el pelinegro

**Etto… por casualidad del dragón Slayer que hablas es Gajeel Redfox? **Pregunto

**Sí, el mi héroe de la infancia **respondió **y tu Lucy porque te uniste a Fairy tail?**

**Bueno, mi sueño de niña era unirme a Fairy Tail, un día llegue a Hargeon en eso me encontré con un falso salamander me convenció de que él era de Fairy tail y que él me ayudaría a unirme al gremio, me invito a una de sus fiesta sin saber que solo estaba buscando a chicas para después venderla, en ese momento llego Natsu lo había conocido en el pueblo hace poca horas, el me salvo y me dijo que él era un mago de Fairy Tail y que me ayudaría a entrar al gremio. **Finalizo

**Entonces si te agrada tanto tu gremio, porque te separaste por tanto tiempo **pregunto el pelinegro

**Es complicado** respondió la blonde

**Hemos llegado **respondió animadamente el rubio

Una gota caía por la frente de la rubia al ver como se recuperó de inmediato.

**Bueno parece que nuestra conversación debe esperar **respondió el pelinegro **debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos **finalizo.

**Está bien **respondieron ambos rubios

**Hey, rubia porque estas con esa cara tan fea **decía el rubio

**Por si no te has dando cuenta tú también eres rubio, además a ti no te importa con qué cara este **refunfuño la rubia

**A con que la rubia se sabe defender **decía alegremente

**Que molestas ru… bie.. ci.. to **decía molestamente la rubia

**Esto será una larga noche **susurro el pelinegro, a lo que ambos exceed asintieron

Llegaron a un lugar había solo dos habitaciones una matrimonial y otra de dos habitaciones

**Bueno creo que yo me quedare en la matrimonial **decía el blonde

**Heee porque **protestaba la rubia

**Porque mi cuerpo necesita una cama amplia para mí y para lector **finalizo riendo enormemente el rubio

Así inicio una discusión por la habitación ya el pelinegro cansado de tanto alboroto grito

**Maldita sea cállense de una buena vez, yo me quedare en esa habitación y ustedes en esa entendieron**

Los rubios que se abrazaban mutuamente por el cambio de su amigo atinaron a decir con la cabeza que sí.

**Me recuerda a Erza, pero un poco más terrorífica **susurro la rubia

**Oe rubia, vamos a pasar la noche los dos solos **decía con una sonrisa el blonde

**Kyaaaa! Me niego a compartir habitación contigo **se quejaba

**Jajajaja no solo estaremos tu y yo, también estará lector… pervertida **finalizo caminando así a la habitación, dejando a una rubia molesta y sonrojada

**Estúpido Sting quien se cree para darme una broma así ya vera, se lamentara el día que se cruzó con Lucy Heartfilia** sonreía maliciosamente la rubia, mientras entraba a la habitación

**Hey novia de Natsu **dijo el peli rubio

**Que yo no soy novia de nadie y mucho menos de ese idiota **contesto enojadamente

**Idiota? Jajaja pero no me explicas porque entonces tienes el olor de, el **afirmo

**Olor? Será porque era mi compañero de equipo nada más **contesto con frialdad la rubia

**No es ese tipo de olor, soy un dragón Slayer se distinguir rubia **contesto

**Ah, entonces qué tipo de olor tengo? **Pregunto sarcásticamente la rubia

**Quieres saberlo? **Dijo mientras arqueaba la ceja

**Por supuesto **contesto

**Lucy, Sting perdón por contestarle mal hace un rato **interrumpió rogué

**Llegaste en el momento preciso **rio Sting

**Eh? **Dijo el pelinegro

**Lucy quiere saber qué tipo de olor dejo Natsu en ella **dijo Sting

**Etto… creo que no es necesario **contesto sonrojada mente la rubia

**Haber déjame oler… **dicho esto rogué se concentró y solo rio

**Jajajaja lo sentiste o no rogué? **Pregunto Sting, lo cual rogué asintió

**Que sintió? **Pregunto confundida la rubia

**A ver cómo te explico rubiecita, nosotros los dragón Slayer actuamos como dragones es decir nuestro instinto nos permite decir a quien tenemos como pareja, nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida y cuando lo hacemos ponemos en nuestra pareja una especie de olor diciendo a los otros dragones que ella es la compañera con quien decidimos pasar nuestra vida, pero para hacer eso posible él debe marcar a su compañera para que sea suya, **narraba Sting **por lo tanto rubiecita tú tienes ese olor diciendo que eres la futura compañera de Natsu **finalizo

**QUEEEEEEE? **Pregunto asombrada **Yo no soy pareja de nadie y menos de un idiota que no sabe decidir bien las cosas **finalizo

**Como que no sabe definir? **Pregunto asombrado Sting

**Bueno verán, les cuento esto porque somos equipo y confió en ustedes. **Respondió la rubia

**Natsu y yo fuimos novios, si fuimos el maldito solo me estaba engañando porque por ´más que yo lo ame, no se desde cuando el maldito gusano infeliz se estaba revolcando con una del gremio, un día decidí sorprenderlo y fue así como entre a su casa, encontrándome con el teniendo sexo con otra persona. **La rubia estallo en llanto pero no de dolor sino de enojo ira, se sentía estúpida **Fui una estúpida al creer en su palabra, pero con lo que me están diciendo no lo creo, por eso simplemente si el en verdad me amara no me fuera hecho eso.**

Rogue y Sting se voltearon a ver comprendiendo lo mal que se sentía la rubia.

**Etto… Sting hay alguna manera de quitarme ese olor de Natsu? **Pregunto la rubia

Sting volteo a ver a rogué asintiendo

**Si, la hay rubiecita, pero sucede rara veces, el caso es cuando es una traición como tu caso** suspiro** la manera de que puedes quitar ese olor es olvidándote por completo a Natsu, lo malo es que a cómo te dije el solo puede tener una pareja para toda la vida. Así que lo estarías condenando **suspiro **pero viendo el caso, creo que se lo merece al no saber cuidar a su pareja** finalizo

La rubia seguía en shock, no quería saber nada de Natsu, pero tampoco quería condenarlo a estar solo aunque se lo mereciera.

**Nosotros te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes **dijo el pelinegro, comprendiendo la traición de uno de su compañero dragón.

**No quiero que Natsu sea condenado a estar solo, pero tampoco quiero saber nada de él, aunque él quiera buscar la manera de que lo perdone no lo puedo hacer, porque el jugo con mis sentimientos, me engaño de la peor manera.** Dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la rubia

Sting y rogué se acercaron a la rubia para darle un abrazo, diciéndole que no estaba sola.


	6. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y Sting y rogué se habían despertado, para el entrenamiento. A diferencia de una rubia que seguía profundamente dormida

**Oh! La rubia no se ha levantado **rio maliciosamente el pelirrubio

**Que piensas hacer Sting? **Pregunto el pelinegro

**Ya veras, ya veras rogué **contesto

Se fue al baño, agarro una cubeta(de donde no se) y la lleno de agua y camino despacio hacia donde estaba la rubia durmiendo plácidamente.

**Oe Sting, lucy se enojara si haces eso **contesto preocupado el pelinegro

**Quien la manda a no levantarse temprano **comento el rubio.

Prosiguio y le echo el balde de agua a la rubia, quien en ese momento se levanto preocupada y miro a dos personas riéndose, bueno Sting se reia a carcajadas y rogué medio reía..

**Sting… **susurro la rubia

**Que pasa rubiecita? **Dijo entre risas el pelirrubio

**Ya veras Sting** dijo esto y se levanto donde estaba Sting para propinarle una de sus famosas patadas que lo dejo tirado en el piso, rogué que miro la escena solo retrocedio pues temia que la rubia hiciera lo mismo con el.

El rubio se levanto **Así que golpeas duro rubiecita ese golpe si me dolió **se dirigió donde la rubia pero esta lo miraba con un aura asesina. **Ya calmate rubiecita, si te dije que teníamos que levantarnos temprano, tu no te despertabas y yo solamente te hice el favor de levantarte. **Finalizo

**Bien bonito, la manera que me levantaste **dijo entre gritos la rubia.

Sting se le acerca lentamente y coquetamente mientras le susurraba al oído **para la próxima te levanto a besos si quieres **la cara de la rubia se puso toda roja al escuchar eso **Sting eres un idiota **exclamo la rubia, el pelirrubio se echó a reír al haber cumplido su objetivo.

Rogue que se encontraba viendo esa escenita tosió y dijo **Ya es tarde debemos ir a entrenar **la rubia que todavía seguía roja asintió y se metió rápido al baño. Mientras que Sting y rogué la esperaban afuera del cuarto

_Ese Sting es un completo idiota, como se atreve a acercarse a mi tan de repente, me las va a pagar _pensó la rubia, termino de bañarse, se vistió con un short celeste, una camisa de tirantes blanca con unas rayas doradas y unos zapatos deportivos (para mayor comodidad).

**Ya estoy lista **dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación

**Ya era hora, tanto que te dilataste y para nada sigue igual de fea rubia **exclamo Sting

**Pues sabes que Sting… me tiene sin cuidado lo que penses, además ya te dije que tu también eres rubioooo **dijo la blonde.

**Esto será algo eterno **suspiro el pelinegro

**Fro piensa que lulu se ve linda **exclamo la gatita

**Ahhh gracias fro **exclamo sonrojada la rubia

**Jajajaja solo los gatos piensan que eres linda rubia **dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente el rubio

**Stin cuantas veces te dijo que tu también eres rubio ¬_¬**'**, además fro solo trata de ser educada, a diferencias de otro por aquí que ni conocen el significado de esa palabra.**Contesto la rubia, formando entre los dos un aura terrorífica.

Rogue le salía una gotita en la frente, ya se habría de acostumbrar a esas constantes peleas por parte de esos dos idiotas rubios.

Así después de terminar de discutir(lucy gano la pelea, dejando a Sting saliéndose el alma del cuerpo) los tres se dirigieron a las afuera de la cuidad a entrenar.

**Bueno rubia, vemos de lo que estas hecha **replico Sting

**Esta bien, pero les advierto que soy mala para las peleas físicas **exclamo con desaire la rubia

**Bueno empezaras conmigo entonces rubia, primero me trataras de golpear usando tu fuerza física. **Dijo el blonde.

Lucy se puso en posición de combate, mientras que Sting solo sonreía orgullosamente.

**Rubiaaaa si logras darme aunque sea un golpe lo cual lo dudo, te invito a almorzar **grito el rubio con orgullo

**Ha, con que fanfarron pues ya verás que te hare pagarme el almuerzo **sonrio la rubia.

Lucy se dirigio a el a atacarlo, corrió hacia donde estaba el tratando de atinarle una patada, pero el rubio desaparecio (bueno solo corrió rapido) cuando se percató la rubia que ya no estaba ahí lo busco, cuando lo hayo el rubio le sonrio pues estaba detrás de ella a punto de darle una patada que la mando a volar… **eso era lo que pensabas hacer conmigo rubia, muy evidente **exclamo _lucy se levanto aunque el golpe le dolió, sabía que estaba en entrenamiento así que no debía quejarse, corrió nuevamente hacia donde Sting pero esta vez era diferente ella sin que el se percatara saco su látigo y le agarro las piernas haciendo que el rubio cayera, lo que ella prosiguió a golpearlo, pero el rubio rodo arrastrándola con ella(pues el seguía amarrado con el látigo) ambos fueron a dar junto a un árbol, sting que había chocado con el árbol no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia se levanto y lo golpeo. __**auch eso duele **_exclamo el rubio

**Si **dijo la rubia **te golpea ahora me debes un almuerzo**

**Eso fue suerte si no fueramos caído aquí no me fueras golpeado **gruño el rubio.

**Jajaja pero igual te golpee rubio **grito la rubia.

**Bueno pues sigamos, con el entrenamiento **exclamo el rubio

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, Sting golpea a lucy que solo se protegia con lo brazos cruzados, **Vamos rubia no puedes quedarte solo a defender **dijo mientras seguía golpeándola, _lucy tenia pensando que cuando Sting la golpeaba había momento donde descuidaba su defensa así que la aprovecharía _en el momento que Sting lanzo una patada lucy lo esquivo propinándole un golpe en el abdomen, aunque no fue un gran golpe hizo que Sting retrocediera con una sonrisa en la cara **vas mejorando rubia **sonrió y se levantó.

**Ahora atácame **grito mientras la rubia se abalanzo junto a el dándole patadas, pero el rubio las esquivaba fácilmente **Vamos rubia, hace un rato no lo hiciste mal **dijo mientras esquivabas las patadas de la rubia. La rubia se canso pues no logro golpearlo ya que Sting era rápido.

Rogue los observaba a lo lejos mirando el reloj dijo **Hey chicos ya es hora del almuerzo.**

Ambos rubios voltearon a verse, asintieron y se dirigieron a donde el pelinegro

**Hey Sting me debes un almuerzo **dijo alegremente la rubia

**Yo porque? **Pregunto el rubio

**Te olvidaste de la apuesta **grito la rubia

**Claro que no pero no me golpeaste **exclamo con flojera el rubio

**Que no te golpee? **Pregunto la rubia **si te golpee dos veces, la primera en el árbol y la segunda cuando me atacaste **sonrio con orgullo la rubia.

**Jajaja lo que digas rubia, apurate si. **Exclamo el rubio.

Y así el trio se dirigio a un restaurante a almorzar.

-En el gremio-

**Maestro que bueno que ya regreso, tengo algo que preguntarle **dijo la albina

**Esta bien, ven a mi oficina **exclamo makarov.

Levy que estaba escuchando también se aproximó para ir con mirajane a la oficina.

**Que es lo que pasa **pregunto el maestro, mientras observaba como la peliazul también entraba junto con mira.

**Es lu-chan **exclamo la peliazul

**Que pasa con ella **pregunto makarov

Las chicas le contaron al maestro lo que le había platicado gajeel y laxus, el maestro se preocupo y dijo** Lo siento chicas, si están tratando de ir por lucy no se los permitiré**

**Por que **exclamaron las chicas

**Por que se lo prometi a lucy, además aunque Natsu lo considere como mi hijo, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a lucy, **suspiro **nosotros no somos quienes para hacer que lucy venga, solo porque Natsu actuó como un niño, es decisión de ella cuando decida volver.**

Ambas chicas comprendían que el maestro tenia razón, pero les dolia que Natsu llegue a ser infeliz.

**Eso es todo **pregunto makarov

**Si maestro, pero es posible que lucy vuelva antes **pregunto la albina

**No lo se, mira eso depende de que también le vaya en la misión **comento

**Solo nos queda esperar el regreso de lu-chan y rogar que en este tiempo que pase el idiota de Natsu, reaccione. **Dijo la peliazul

El maestro asintió y se despidió de ambas pues tenía que resolver algunos asuntos.

Ambas chicas se dejaron la oficina del maestro y se dirigieron a sus labores.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En acalypha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Que rico estaba el almuerzo **grito Sting

Lucy y rogué miraban al rubio con dos gotitas en la frente pues este había devorado con casi todo a su paso.

**Sting… comes como cerdo **exclamo la rubia

**A quien le dice cerdo **grito Sting

**A quién más que a ti rubio **dijo

**Yo no soy ningún cerdo **dijo Sting algo molesto

**Pues a como comiste ahora, lo dudo mucho **suspiro la rubia

**Agradece que te invite a almorzar **gruño el rubio.

**Oh, si! gracias Sting por invitarme a almorzar con un cerdo **rio la rubia.

El rubio la miraba con una mirada fulminante pero prefirió callarse.

Rogue que ya se había acostumbrado a la pelea de los rubio, suspiro se levanto de la mesa y fue a pedir un café lejos de esos dos.

**Ves, por tu culpa rogué-kun se ha marchado **protesto la rubia

**Mmmm te gusta rogué **pregunto el rubio

**Claro que no! **Grito la rubia

**Jajajaja estaba bromeando rubia **exclamo

**Ash! Mejor volvamos debemos prepararnos para la noche **dijo la rubia

Los tres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al hotel para recoger algunas cosas que necesitarían en la misión.

Llego el atardecer y partieron rumbo al bosque pues querían ver con sus propios ojos como aparecía ese gremio, caminaron hacia lo profundo del bosque, imitando que iban a quedarse a acampar por si alguien de ese gremio los notaba, se ocultó el sol y los tres buscaron a lo lejos si algo misterioso aparecía, pero nada...

Ya había entrado la noche y nada que miraron algún movimiento fuera de lo normal

**Parece que esto es mentira **exclamo en voz baja Sting, por si alguien los espiaba.

**Solo esperemos nada perdemos **dijo la rubia algo aburrida

Ya a la media noche, mientras los tres amigos estaban bien aburrido, apareció de la nada a lo lejos una torres, los tres se miraron y se levantaron para partir rumbo a ese gremio, ya habían llegado a un castillo, era tenebroso.

**Da miedo **exclamo la rubia

**Rubia cobarde **exclamo el rubio

**Tu también eres rubio** dijo

**Entonces entramos por sorpresa o solo atacamos **pregunto el pelinegro

**Atacamos **grito Sting mientras se abalanzaba a la puerta del gremio derribándola

Lucy y rogué se miraron, y corrieron detrás de Sting, pues lo impulsivo los sorprendio.

Al derribar la puerta Sting se sorprendió pues el número de miembros era sorprendente había como 100 miembros por lo menos, sin dudarlo Sting empezó a atacarlo con su rugido del dragón cayendo uno a uno, después llegaron lucy y rogué seguidamente rogué también lanzo un rugido haciendo caer a los miembros lucy convoco a su espíritu más poderoso Loki y ella saco su latigo dispuesta a luchar también, loke disparab su regalus, mientras que lucy golpeaba a cada uno de los otros mientras, alguien derramo agua e invoco a acuarios que arrazo con varios miembros(con lucy también) eran alrededor de las 3 de las mañana los miembros estaban totalmente derrotados, solo faltaba conocer al jefe de ese gremio, al llegar a la parte alta del castillo, divisaron una puerta Sting la derribo y así frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que Ivan el hijo de makarov.

**Ivan **susurro lucy

**Eh, tu eres el maestro de raven tail **pregunto Sting

**Con que han enviado a unos mocosos a derrotarme, encima de todo enviaron a esa débil hada **rio a grito

**Yo no soy débil **exclamo lucy

**Claro que ella no es débil **grito Sting

Lucy se sorprendio por las palabras de Sting y sintió un aprecio enorme por ese egocéntrico rubio.

**Jajaja y el caballero defiende a su princesa **dijo entre risas ivan

**Ella no es ninguna princesa, además ella se puede defender sola **gruño Sting

Lucy se quedo sorprendida no por lo de princesa sino por que Sting creía que ella era fuerte como para poder defenderse, lucy se sonrojo.

**Jajajaja haber mocosos ya basta de hablar, los derrotare uno por uno. **Dijo ivan

Así empezó la pelea entre ellos, rogué y Sting hicieron un combinado de su rugido impactando con Iván, este utilizo torrente de shikigami que envió una horda de muñecos que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de ambos dragón Slayer, Lucy que estaba cansada, llamo a géminis y le pidió que se transformara en ella, géminis obedeció y se transformó en Lucy.

Ambos empezaron a recitar un nuevo hechizo:

_Luz de las hadas, fuente poderosa,_

_oh poderosa estrella, brilla y resplandece_

_Yo te invoco __**Estrella dorada**__ brilla_

De repente el cuarto se miró rodeado de miles de estrellas y empezaron una a una a atacar a Iván, dejándolo por completo en el suelo.

Sting y rogué no creían lo que veían desde cuando ella usaba esa magia ya sabían de Urano metoria (porque lo uso en los juegos mágicos) pero ese nuevo hechizo.

**Oh desde cuando la rubia es tan poderosa **exclamo Sting

**Para que mires ru-bi-e-ci-to **sonrió la peli rubia.

**Lucy eso no era Urano-metoria **pregunto el ojirojizo

**No, rogué ese hechizo me lo enseño el rey de los espíritus estelares, es superior a Urano-metoria. **Sonrió la oji-café.

**Ustedes creen que me han derrotado, **exclamo Iván se levantó con las pocas fuerzas y empezó a recitar la ley raven (es el mismo de la ley Fairy)

**No puede ser, esa magia **exclamo lucy angustiada.

**Que es esa magia **preguntaron ambos dragón Slayer.

**Esa magia ataca a todo lo que consideres tu enemigo **respondió la rubia** esa magia le pertenece solo a los miembros de Fairy Tail, no me explico como la obtuvo.**

El grupo estaba preocupado pues cada vez más estaba más cerca de su final, pero en ese momento Sting y rogué activan el dragón forcé y combinan sus poderes creando así un perfecto unísono de magia, Lucy que estaba aterrorizada se calmó y llamo a loke.

**En que te puedo ayudar mi Lucy** exclamo el pelinaranja.

**Loke ayuda a Sting y rogué. **Loke asintió y uso su máximo poder de regalus. Y se combinaron los tres poderes. Al mismo tiempo Iván estaba finalizando el hechizo.

Tatatatatan quién ganara :3 xD


	7. Carta

Carta

**Loke ayuda a Sting y rogué. **Loke asintió y uso su máximo poder de regalus. Y se combinaron los tres poderes. Al mismo tiempo Iván estaba finalizando el hechizo.

Había un gran humo que cubría por completo la habitación se escuchó una risa, poco a poco se el humo iba desapareciendo dejando ver primero a Iván sonriendo

**Jajajaja malditos niños pensaron ga..nar..me **dicho esto se callo de espalda, dejando ver a 4 figuras eran lucy, loki, Sting y rogué.. algo cansado, loki se despidió dejando así a nuestros tres héroes.

**Ja no somos tan mal equipo **dijo jadeando el blonde

La rubia y el pelinegro asintieron, llamarón a su jefe a través de una lacrima comentando de la misión exitosa, terminado esto ataron a Iván con una cuerda antimagia y procedieron a llevarlo ante el consejo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En acalypha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey! Blonde debemos marcharnos apúrate… **grito el pelirrubio

**Ya voy, solo déjenme enviar esto… **contesto la ojicafe

**Para quien era esa carta** pregunto intrigado el pelinegro

**Para mi maestro, prometí reportarme cada semana **respondió

**Se ve que te quieren en el gremio **dijo el pelinegro

**Si en el gremio todo somos una familia **contesto la rubia

**Bueno en Quatros cerverus, no tomamos mucha importancia a eso**

**En saberthoot cada quien vale por su cuenta.**

Dicho esto tomaron el tren rumbo a Kioto… el viaje fue tranquilo para lucy ya que como sabemos para los dos dragon Slayer fue insufrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+En el gremio ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Maestro ya ha pasado una semana desde que lu-chan se fue **dijo una peliazul

**Es cierto maestro, como no es posible que aun no tengamos noticia de ella **dijo la albina

**Buenos días! **Se miro en la entrada a una chica pelirosa se dirijio donde estaba el maestro, todo el mundo la quedaba viendo.

**Buenos día virgo! **Dijo makarov

**Maestro podemos hablar en su oficina **dijo la pelirosa

**Esta bien **afirmo.

Todo el gremio estaba pendiente de la pelirosa, pues no sabia a que había venido, no tenían más que esperar a que el maestro le dijera.

**Me imagino a que vienes **dijo el maestro sentándose

**Si la princesa ordeno que le entregara la carta, yo cada semana se la estaré trayendo **dijo la pelirosa **bueno no tengo más que hacer así que me despido.**

**Cuida a lucy **dijo makarov despidiéndose de la pelirosa.

La pelirosa asintió saliendo de la oficina del maestro y desapareciendo.

_Para: Maestro makarov_

_De: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Ante todo buenos días maestro, esta es mi primer carta, lamento que sea breve pero tengo que partir._

_Hace poco terminamos una pequeña tarea, que por cierto su hijo iván esta envuelto en eso. No sabemos con exactitud que esta tramando pero ha pasado a manos del consejo._

_Espero que todos estén bien, yo lo estoy. Me he encontrado con gente agradable._

_Me despido, los quiero a todos._

**Lucy… mmm en que anduviera metido ahora iván **susurro, guardando la carta, sabia que la llegada de virgo iba a hacer motivo de preguntas así que se dirigió dond estaban sus mocosos.

**Se preguntaran que vino a hacer virgo **grito el maestro

**Le paso algo a lu-chan **pregunto levy

**Esta bien lucy? **Pregunto gray

**Maestro que significa esto **pregunto erza

**Contestar es de hombre **no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

Natsu que estaba preocupado dijo** Ya maestro hable que queremos saber**

Las miradas de los demás fueron de reproche, pero esta vez tenia razón

**Bueno mocosos, lucy está bien es una joven fuerte no por nada es miembro de Fairy tail, virgo vino solo para reportarse, ella estará viniendo cada semana así que no se angustien eso es todo. **Finalizo

**Pero maestro no es justo que no sepamos de lu-chan **dijo con berrinche una pequeña peliazul

**Ya les dije que no pueden buscarla, ni comunicarse con ella, por decisión de ella, yo solo respeto **contesto.

**Bueno, es lucy ella estará bien **dijo cana bebiendo más.

Todo en el gremio estuvieron preocupado, pero sabían que lucy era fuerte. Y además al menos sabían de que virgo vendrían cada semana eso los llenaba de esperanza.


	8. Regreso a kioto

Regreso a kioto

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nuestro trío de mago bajaron del tren, caminaron rumbo a la casa del cliente, porque rogué y Sting no aguantarían otro transporte

**Me duelen los pies- dice ella **dijo hologorium que llevaba a nuestra querida maga en su interior

**Hey rubia por que no caminas tu misma, en vez de usar a tus espíritus **dijo el blonde

**Es que estoy cansad el viaje es largo y por culpa de ustedes estamos caminando en vez de haber agarrado un carruaje dice ella.**

**Lo siento Lucy, mi tiempo ya ha terminado **finalizo el reloj parlanchín

**Ya era hora que caminaras **bufo Sting

**Hey lucy, con cuantos espíritus tienes contrato **pregunto el pelinegro

**15 **respondió **tengo 10 llaves dorada y 5 plateadas.**

**Lulu tiene muchos amigos **dijo la pequeña exceed

El pelinegro sonrió, el rubio siguió caminando junto con lector.

**Ya casi llegamos **bufo alegre el rubio, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre, y también tenía sueño, no habían descansando después de subirse a ese enorme tren y caminar por horas lo más notorio es que despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Llegaron a la mansión.

**Hasta que llegan, pensé que no habían podido con ese gremio, ya iba yo a rescatarles el trasero **dijo el peliblanco

**Lucy, te ves muy linda el día de hoy **exclamo el pelinaranja

**Nya, ya extrañaba a lector y frosh **exclamo la pelinaranja

**Jajajaja que piensa que somos unos debiluchos **sonrió el pelirrubio. **Solo nos quedamos descansar un rato.**

**Es agradable tenerlos a todos de vuelta **exclamo Marcos (El era el que había solicitado la misión, en otras palabras el jefe) **Como se por parte del grupo de Lyon el jefe del gremio oscuro era ni más ni menos que Jose, todavía no sabemos con exactitud que traman, pero hemos interrogado a algunos miembro hemos obtenido nuevas localizaciones de otros gremios, **suspiro **a ustedes que tal le fue **pregunto al pelinegro.

**Nos fue bien, pero lamentablemente no pudimos interrogar a nadie todos huyeron al momento de la lucha con el jefe que por cierto es Iván, lo mandamos al consejo **finalizo.

**Bueno creo que la información que tenemos es poca, pero tratare de confirmar esa información, por lo tanto están libres hasta previo aviso. **Finalizo el pelirojo.

**Lucy, linda te gustaría tener una cita conmigo **pregunto animadamente el pelinaranja.

**No, no puede ella es miembro de MI equipo y no sale contigo **exclamo el rubio.

**Jajajaja a poco tu y lucy tienen algo **pregunto el albino

**Yo no tengo nada con stingy **dijo la rubia.

**Como te atreviste a llamarme rubia tonta **exclamo el blonde

**S-t-i-n-g-y, además no soy tonta y tú también eres rubio. **Grito la ojicafe.

**Y ahí van de nuevo **suspiro rogué.

Todos estaban con una gotita en la cabeza así más o menos (._.') viendo la pelea casi común de los rubios.

**Bueno veo que stingy es muy celoso **dijo entre risa el albino, todos rieron ante este comentario.

**Yo no tengo porque estar celoso y menos de esta rubia tonta **grito exaltado el rubio.

**Así entonces no hay problema que ella vaya a una cita conmigo **pregunto con un tono malicioso el pelinaranja.

**No, puedes ir con ella porque tienes que entrenar con nosotros **finalizo el rubio, dando la espalda a los demás para dirigirse a su habitación.

**Es..te voy a ir a mi habitación a tomar un baño **dijo la rubia **Hibiki gracias por la propuesta **sonrio la rubia y se dirigió a su habitación

**Fro piensa que a Sting le gusta lulu **dijo la pequeña gatita.

Todos se hecharon a reir ante ese comentario, pues ya habían visto lo celoso que podía mostrarse el rubio ante ese comentario

**No, a Sting-kun no le gustaría ningún miembro de Fairy Tail **dijo orgullosamente el gato marron.

**Entonces que opina el miembro más fuerte de Quatros Cerverus? **Dijo el peliblanco

**No opino nada, lo que pase entre ellos no es de mi incumbencia **finalizo

**Rogue-kun es muy serio **dijo la pelinaranja.

**Si, vamos rogué debemos tomarnos un descanso, vamos al patio y platicamos **insistió el peliblanco.

**Esta bien **suspiro. **Pero por un momento luego tengo que entrenar con Sting.**

**Yo creo que Sting estará muy ocupado **sonrió maliciosamente el albino.

_Pov Lucy_

Maldito engreído, quien se cree para prohibirme salir, solo porque decidí entrenar con ellos, no los hace mí amo, pero ya vera.

Que estará pasando en el gremio, los extraño a todos, esta ha sido una semana larga y difícil.

Creo que para la próxima le escribiré una carta a la mayoría del gremio, bueno me alegra ya poder dominar por completo mi nuevo hechizo, mejor salgo ya de la bañera sino ese engreído es capaz de venir a buscarme.

_Fin pov lucy_

**Hey rubia, ya estas lista **dijo el pelirrubio

**Ya casi stingy **grito la rubia

**Que no me digas stingy **dijo desesperado el rubio

**No me digas rubia, me llamo L-U-C-Y no rubia **dijo la ojicafe

**No rubia tu seras siempre rubia **dijo entre risas el pelirrubio _mi rubia se dijo así mismo._

_Pov Sting_

Porque habre pensado eso, la rubia es la chica de Natsu, bueno lo era, pero no niego que hay algo en esa rubia que me vuelve loco será su delicioso aroma a fresa y vainilla que desprende, o ese simple cambio de carácter, por un momento me trata bien, luego me trata mal. Quien entiende a esa rubia, pero bueno tenemos 5 años para conocernos bastante mejor, además creo que encontré a alguien que puedo llegar a considerar mi amigo rogué, ambos somos dragon Slayer y combinando nuestra magia no hay quien nos derrotes.

_Fin pov Sting_

**Tierra llamando a stingy **gritaba la rubia, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara del rubio

**Hey, que te pasa rubia **dijo el ojiceleste.

**Nada que tengo rato de estarte llamando y tu que ni responde **dijo la blonde.

**Es que me aburri de estarte esperando, y me puse a pensar en algo **dijo el pelirrubio.

**Tu pensando y esa sorpresa, cuidado se te quema la cabeza **rio la rubia.

**J aja muy graciosa rubia, por si no lo sabes yo soy muy inteligente, a parte de guapo **dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

**Que haces stingy **dijo la rubia.

**A poco no crees que soy guapo **dijo con un tono seductor.

**Pa…ra na…da **decía tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo la rubia.

**Tus palabras dicen eso, pero tu cara no **rio maliciosamente **Vamonos rubia, se nos hace tarde, no hagamos esperar a rogué. **finalizo


	9. Un año después

_**Un año después**_

Los ochos miembros se habían vuelto inseparables ocho si contando a lector y a frosh, los entrenamientos entre ellos era formidable, las cosas marchaban bien, habían logrado ya destruir la mitad de los gremios oscuros, pero aun así no sabían quién era que dirigía esa operación, cada vez que estaban cerca se esfumaba.

**Stingy**decía un pelinaranjariendo a carcajada (pues el apodo de Lucy se había vuelto común)

El dragon de la luz solo bufo, odiaba que otra persona a parte de Lucy le dijera así,**que no llamo así**recalcó**¿qué quieres Hibiki ?**pregunto algo irritado.

El mago solo río ante el enojo de su amigo **Hasta cuando vas a sincerarte**decía ya serio el pelinaranja

**Sincerarme con respecto ¿a qué?**Pregunto el rubio.

**Hay stingy pareces que eres un idiota**dijo lamentando el pelinaranja.

**Hey, a mi nadie me llama idiota**decía el DS blanco algo irritado pues quienes se creían para decirle idiota al mago más fuerte de saberthoot.

**¿Que pasa aquí?**Pregunto un albino, viendo a Sting agarrar de la camisa a Hibiki.

**Que stingy, no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos**decía riendo el pelinaranja.

**No se de que habla este idiota**bufo Sting **Además mi nombre es S-T-I-N-G, el gran STING**sonrió elevando su ego.

**Pero te queda bonito Stingy**dijeron al unisono ambos magos, mientras reía.

_Rubia tonta, quien se creía para ponerle ese apodo, ahora todos lo llamaban así al gran Sting._

**Se quedó pensando en ella nuevamente**suspiro el mago de blue pegasus.

**Yo no estoy pensando en esa rubia tonta**bufo Sting.

**Yo nunca dije que la chica era rubia**levanto la ceja el pelinaranja en señal de victoria

**Que molestan, mejor me voy a buscar que almorzar**dijo el rubio.

**Cuando sabes que estas a punto de perder, escapa no stingy**le grito el albino.

Ambos magos se soltaron a reir, al hacer enojar a stingy.

Que molestan esos dos juro que algún día me vengare. _Pensaba Sting._

**Hola chicos! Han visto a Sting**pregunto la rubia.

**Y la reina de roma que se asoma**dijo el albino

La rubia no comprendió **Hey, que estaban hablando de mi**reacciono rápidamente la rubia.

**Solo comentábamos que has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento, mira que abrir ya 4 puertas es mucho**decía el albino.

**Gracias chicos, pero es con ayuda de ustedes, que ahora tengo más resistencia**dijo alegremente la rubia.

_Pues si a como vemos nuestra querida rubia ya puede abrir 4 puertas sin perder mucha energía un año de entrenamiento con dos dragón Slayer y 4 grandes magos tienen sus frutos_

**Bueno Lucy no te quitamos más tu tiempo además creo que vi a Sting ir rumbo al comedor**dijo el pelinaranja.

**Gracias chicos** se despidió para ir en busca del nuestro rubio egocéntrico.

**Hola Lu**dijo un pelinegro

**Hola Lulu**dijo alegremente la gatita.

**Vas a buscar a Sting**pregunto sin rodeo el Ds de la sombra.

**Si, prometió que íbamos a entrenar ir ni se ha aparecido, minimo debe estar atragantándose de comida**suspiro la rubia.

**Bueno entonces el comedor parece una buena idea, de donde buscarlo**dijo el pelinegro.

**Claro ahí iba**dijo la rubia **Nos vemos luego rogué**se despidió la maga estelar.

**Hey stingy**gritaba la rubia al ver como el DS devoraba todos lo que había en la refrigeradora. **Se te olvido una cosa**dijo enojada la rubia.

**No lo creo**dijo buscando otro plato de comida.

**Stingy**gritaba la rubia.

**Hey rubia, deja de gritar que mis oído son sensibles.**Dijo el DS

La rubia ni se inmuto por ese comentario **Stingy no se te olvido algo**volvió a preguntar la rubia.

**Ya te dije que no**dijo el rubio.

**STINGY**ya perdiendo la paciencia **Quedaste en que hoy entrenarías conmigo**dijo enojada la rubia

**Haa, eso era, ya decía yo que faltaba algo**suspiraba el DS

**STINGY nunca cambias**suspiro abatida la rubia.

**Pero así te gusto**se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia, mientras esta se sonrojaba

**Que no, a quién le puede gustar un egocéntrico como tú**bufo nerviosa la rubia.

**A ti**dijo entre dientes el ojiceleste.

La rubia solo río, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

**Bueno ya que comí, vamos a entrenar pues** dijo el DS **luego volveré por más comida**rio.

**Al final ya entiendo por qué a ti nunca te dan el pago completo cada mes, si la mayoría te lo terminas devorando en nuestra comida y tienen que volver a rellenar el refrigerador.**Dijo cansadamente la rubia. **Vamonos pues te aseguro que me he vuelto más fuerte.**

El DS solo rió mientras ambos se disponían a ir a su entrenamiento, ya que cuando no estaban destruyendo gremios, estaban entrenando y relajándose.

**En el gremio**

El gremio no era lo mismo desde que la rubia se fue, ya casi no había pelea, el grupo catalogado como el más fuerte no era el mismo puesto que ya no estaba la final aceptaron a Dragneel como parte del grupo nuevamente, no eran quienes para juzgarlo.

La relación de Natsu y Lisanna termino al cabo de dos meses después, pues ni aunque se haya marchado Lucy, Natsu no tenía intención de reconocer la relación con la menor de los Strauss.

**Llegamos**dijeron al unísono los magos.

**Bienvenido, les fue bien**dijo la albina que atendía el bar.

**Claro que si mira**respondió la peli escarlata.

**No ha venido virgo**pregunto el pelinegro

**No es raro se supone que viene todos los viernes, pero ya es domingo y nada**suspiro angustiada la albina.

Mientra que por la puerta llegaba la nombrada.

**Buenas**dijo la pelirosa **se encuentra Makarov-san**dijo la espíritu.

**Si está en su oficina**dijo la albina

**Por que vienes hasta hoy, le paso algo a Lucy**pregunto el pelirosa

La pelirosa ni se inmuto en constestarle a ese chico, pues el fue el que le hizo daño a su amiga, dueña.

**Virgo, ¿Está bien Lucy?**Pregunto la maga de reequipamiento.

La pelirosa solo asintió, pues de Lucy no sabían nada más que se encontraba bien, pues ella seguía sin comunicarse con nadie más que fuera el maestro, la pelirosa se dirigió a la oficina de Makarov.

**Buenas Virgo**dijo el maestro **Supongo a que se debe tu visita.**

La pelirosa solo asintió y dejo la carta, para luego marcharse.

_Para: Makarov_

_De: Lucy H._

_Perdóneme maestro por mandarle la carta hasta ahora, pero no pude días antes ya que me encontraba en la base de un gremio oscuro, pero como siempre estoy muy bien, he logrado mejorar en mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues mis amigos me han ayudado mucho. Le comento que ya pude abrir una puerta más, si 4 puertas abiertas al mismo tiempo es grandioso verdad maestro, bueno espero que todo se encuentren bien._

_Me despido de usted_

_ Lucy Heartfilia._

**Lucy te has vuelto muy fuerte**suspiro **me alegra mucho, pero espero tenerte de regreso pronto.**

La peliescarlata se acerco a dos DS que conversaban

**¿Qué ha pasado con Lucy?, por que tanto murmullo**pregunto la peliescarlta

**Lo mismo de siempre, Lucy cada vez está desvaneciendo el olor de salamander en ella**dijo el DS de hierro.

**Eso me preocupa, Natsu se siente culpable, es más nos ha hecho tomar misiones para buscarla, pero parece como que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.**Dijo cansada la peliescarlata.

**Ya les dije que es inútil que la encuentre, Lucy al decidir olvidarlo, desvaneció su olor para que no la buscara.**Dijo el DS de rayo.

**Lo sabemos, pero Natsu es un terco, a decir verdad yo también quiero volver a verla**suspiro la peliroja.

**Nosotros también la extrañamos, más la enana, pero a como te dije, si ella decidió marcharse no somos quienes para ir a interferir, ella volverá cuando se sienta lista**dijo el DS de hierro.

**Es difícil solamente, ya no es lo mismo sin ella verdad**sonrió la scarlet.

Ambos asintieron y procedieron a seguir con lo suyo.


End file.
